


Lucario is Sparring with Blaziken

by YaoiGodess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drama, Furry, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lucario and a Blaziken spend some alone time together after a long day of training. But a Tyranitar wants to join in on the fun. Blaziken(M)/Lucario(M)/Tyranitar(M). HARDCORE YAOI! I warned you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucario is Sparring with Blaziken

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in a karate school for male Pokemon only! XD

Bushido the Blaziken and Rikku the Lucario have been attending Goshimaru's (who is a Alakazam) Kung-Fu Academy ever since they were little. They have trained together as sparring partners for years. They learn under the guideness of their sensai. They worked together and help each other out in a bad situation. They know each other ever since birth. They were always looking out for each other. They always care about each other. They were like brothers. Though everyone at Goshimaru's Kung-Fu Academy think of those two as closest friends since childhood, Bushido and Rikku have develop something more than friendship. They have fallen in love with each other. They would hold hands when no one is looking. They would make-out in a bathroom stall. They would snuggle with each other in the same bed when they go to their room for the day. And they would have sweet and passionate sex every night. It is extremely forbidden for a student to be in a relationship with another student at the academy. It shows a sign of weakness and deception. But Bushido and Rikku have love each other ever since they were little. Their love is more valueable than gold. Their love is stronger than the mighty winds. Their love is as pure as a mountain stream. Their love is more beautiful than the stars above. They have always been faithful to each other, even when they have to keep their love a secret. They never date anybody. And they never cheat. They are secret lovers til they graduate the academy and live somewhere far away together.

Bushido and Rikku have went to their room for the evening. It had been a long day of training, and Bushido is completely worn out. He sat down at his desk as he got a martial arts book to study for a exam that is tomorrow. Meanwhile, Rikku put a CD in his stereo player and push play before skipping a few tracks to his most favorite song. Soon a song called "Hurricane" (owned and sung by Panic at the Disco) is playing through the room real loudly. It's a good thing that the walls are sound-proof. Otherwise, it would wake up the entire academy!

"Do you mind?" Bushido asked, still reading his book. "I'm trying to study here."

Rikku smiled as he went up to the basan and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he said, "Oh, Bushido, you need to relax. We've work hard all day. You deserve a nice, long rest. There'll be plenty of time to study later. Put the book down and let's have some fun."

"No, Rikku!" Bushido scolded as he pushed the jackal's arms away. "This is no time to fool around. We need to study. The biggest exam this year is tomorrow, and I don't want to end up failing it. Besides, I'm too tired right now. Sensai's lessons were really hard to master. I'm beat."

Rikku sit on the basan's lap and snatch the book from him as he toss it to the floor. Bushido started to protest, but was cut off by a intense kiss from the jackal. He tried to pull away from the jackal's grip, but the jackal was too strong for him. He finally gave in as he closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the jackal's waist. Rikku wrapped his arms around the basan's neck as he pulled him deeper into the kiss, his tongue demanding for entrance. Bushido happily obeyed. Both the Pokemon's tongues dual with each other as their members started to erect, growing harder and harder by the second as they rise from their sheaths. Rikku rubbed his bottom against his lover's erection, causing Bushido to moaned through the kiss. The kiss then broke apart as the two Pokemon tried to catch their breath.

"Do you really have to study now?" Rikku pouted playfully as he nuzzled his nose against the basan's neck, stroking his chest with his paw.

"No." Bushido said as he smirked, pulling the jackal into another hot French kiss.

Rikku smiled as he kissed back, got off of the basan's lap, pulled the basan off the desk chair, and started humping the basan's erection. Bushido moaned softly as he stroked the jackal's bottom and squeezed it, causing his lover to shudder with bliss. He pushed the jackal on his bed as he got on top of him. Their eyes stare into each other from opposite directions, full of love and lust. Rikku laid on his back from the left. Bushido was on top from the right. Both of them show expressions of compassion and tenderness towards each other.

"I love you so much, Bushido-kun." Rikku said as he affectionately rubbed his nose against the basan.

"But I love you twice as much, Rikku-san." Bushido said as he affectionately rubbed his nose back at the jackal's. "Ready for a little sparring lesson?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

(They always called their love-making 'sparring lessons' as a way to hide their secret relationship from the other students.)

They kissed each other tenderly before going down on each others necks to lick and suck. They went lower to each others chests to lay butterfly kisses from there to all the way down their waists. Then they finally reached each others equally-sized, 14.5-inch members. Bushido swirled his tongue around the head of the jackal's member before he took the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Rikku licked up and down on the basan's swollen length repeatedly before he started licking its slit that is oozing with pre-cum. Then he took the whole 14.5-inch in his mouth as he began sucking it, swirling his tongue around it. The two Pokemon are 69ing each other like crazy, moaning and groaning through the sucking of each others harden members. Unaware that their door is left open just a small crack.

A Tyranitar walked down the hallway after he just shoved a poor, innocent Pikachu into a trash can. His name is Trent. Trent is the biggest bully in Goshimaru's Kung-Fu Academy. He always picks on the new kids. He treats everybody like dirt. He calls them such awful names. He even shoved students into lockers or trash cans, hold them by the leg over the edge of a really tall building, pour dirty laundry on them, beat them up for their money, or try to force them to have sex with him. Trent is also the biggest pervert in the academy. He would look up gay guy porn on the computer or get himself a good fuck in the locker room. Anyway, the dinosaur was just on his way to his room when he suddenly stopped by the door to Bushido's and Rikku's room. He heard really loud music playing and endless moans coming from the room.

"What the hell are those two dorks doing in there?" Trent asked himself as he looked through the small, opening crack of the door.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Two of the academy's most brightest students are in a 69 position, sucking each other roughly as they grew closer and closer to their climax. He never thought that he would see something like this. He does have wet dreams about Bushido and Rikku, but he didn't expect them to be lovers. A evil smile spread across his face as he watched them suck each other faster and faster.

This is HOT! The dinosaur thought when he noticed his 30-inch member grow hard as it unsheathed itself. I'll let them have their fun first. Then I'll get them to have a threesome with me.

Trent grab hold of his length and jack himself off as he watched the two 69ing each other, licking his lips as he stare at them with eyes of lust.

Bushido took his mouth off the jackal's member and began stroking it smoothly as he swirled his tongue around its head. Rikku traced the basan's member with a fang before he began deep-throating the basan.

"...oh... ah... oh, Rikku... ah... oh... I'm close... ah..." Bushido panted through moans and groans of pure pleasure, still jacking the jackal off. "...ah... oh... ah... oh... yes... ah... suck it... oh... suck it hard... suck it real hard... ah... oh... ah... O-oooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"

He moaned loudly as he cum inside the jackal's mouth, but he kept on pumping the jackal's swollen length. Rikku make sure he capture it all in his mouth before he gulped it all up, licking the cum off his lips. It wasn't long til he came all over the basan's face as he arched his back and moaned real louder then him. Bushido's face was completely covered in the jackal's cum. He got off his lover as he sat up on the bed to rest, breathing heavily. Rikku finally snapped out of his high as he sit up and saw the mess he made on his lover's face. The sight of it made him laughed so hard.

"Sorry, Bushido, let me get that for you." The jackal said as he licked up all of his own cum off the basan's face.

"You sure cum a lot more than me, Rikku." Bushido said as he laughed before pulling the jackal into a deep and passionate kiss, the two of them tasting each others cum.

This was too much for Trent to take! He bit his bottom lip as he cum all over his hand, making a small grunt. Some of his cum dripped onto the floor below him.

Damn, that was good! The dinosaur thought as he licked the cum off his hand. Those two are so sexy when they kiss each other after they cum into each others mouths.

He looked back at the crack to see what else is happening and got a total nosebleed. Rikku was on all four paws on the bed, grabbing onto a pillow. His bottom has been risen into the air, his tail wagging in excitement. Now a song called "Command" (owned and sung by Foxylane) is playing loudly throughout the room. Bushido is standing behind Rikku, holding a bottle of lube.

"Oh, Bushido-kun, hurry up and fuck me!" Rikku begged and pleaded as his member grew hard. "I want to feel your big and long cock inside me. Hurry, Bushido-kun! I'm so horny, I can't stand it!"

"Stay calm, Rikku-san." Bushido said in a seductive tone as he stroked the jackal's back and bottom. "You have to be patient."

Looks like round 2 is starting already. Trent thought as he wiped the blood off his nose.

His 30-inch harden again at the sight of the jackal's tight ass. He started jacking himself off for the second time as he watched the two Pokemon at work. Bushido poured some lube on his hand before he insert a finger into the jackal's entrance. Rikku shudder as he moaned softly, feeling the icy-cold lube-covered finger enter him. Bushido chuckled as he moved his finger in and out of the jackal, going deeper and deeper into the jackal's entrance. Rikku shook uncontrolably as he moaned and groaned at every thurst from the basan's finger. Bushido insert a second finger into the jackal's entrance, now moving in a scissor motion. Rikku moaned endlessly as he felt his walls becoming more and more loose by the basan's invading fingers. Bushido went faster and faster into the jackal til he finally hit his "sweet spot", causing the jackal to moaned loudly in ecstasy.

He pulled his two fingers out of his lover as he quickly squirted lots of lube all over his swollen length. He grabbed both of the jackal's hips as he positioned himself and entered him in one powerful thurst.

"Oh, yes!" Rikku screamed through ecstastic moans and groans as he felt the basan bucked his hips back and forth in a repeating rhythm. "Fuck me! Fuck me real hard! Don't hold back! Give me all you got!"

"As you wish." Bushido panted as he did as the jackal demanded, going harder and faster in every thurst.

Trent quicken his strokes on his monsterous cock as he watched the two lovers at work, imagining himself fucking Rikku.

This is better than watching a porno! The dinosaur thought as he jack himself off some more. I don't know how much longer I can take.

Moans and groans from the two Pokemon echoed through the room. Rikku moaned louder and louder as the basan kept on hitting his "sweet spot" with his 14.5-inch dick. Bushido reached down to pump the jackal's erection in time with his thursts. He thurst in and out of the jackal with all of his strength as he jack his lover off.

"Oh, Bushido-kun, I'm gonna cum!" Rikku screamed through ecstastic moans and groans as he squeezed his grip on the pillow that he hung on to.

"I'm gonna cum too, Rikku-san." Bushido panted as he thurst in and out of the jackal, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Just a few more seconds."

After what seem like forever, Rikku held his head back and screamed to the heavens as he cum all over the bed. The jackal's walls tighten around Bushido's 14.5-inch member, causing him to moaned loudly as he came inside his lover. He pulled himself out of the jackal and flip back on the bed as he panted deeply, extremely high from the orgasm. A ton of the basan's cum ooze out of Rikku's entrance. The sight of it has pulled Trent over the edge. The dinosaur held his head back and moaned softly as he cum inside his hand for the second time. Rikku sit up as he lay his back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Bushido snapped out of his high when he noticed that his lover's 14.5-inch member is still erect even after the orgasm.

"It looks like yours is still hard, Rikku." He said as he spread his legs apart. "You want to cum in me?"

Rikku answered his lover's question with a passionate kiss. He grabbed the bottle of lube as he quickly prepared himself and the basan. Another song called "Silly God Disco" (owned and sung by The Gazette) is playing loudly throughout the room. Rikku lift the basan's legs up and placed them on his shoulders as he positioned himself to the basan's entrance before entering him. Bushido moaned softly as he shudder in bliss, feeling the jackal's entire 14.5-inch member completely inside him. When he is fully adjusted, Bushido nodded to his lover to begin. Rikku moved in and out of the basan repeatedly as he keep hitting his "sweet spot", recieving endless moans and groans filled with pleasure from the basan. His lover begged him to go faster in screams of ecstasy, causing Rikku to quicken his pace at an alarming rate.

"Yes!" Bushido screamed through ecstastic moans and groans as he gripped the bed sheets for dear life. "Oh, God, yes! That feels s-soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo great! Yes! Yes! Ah! Oh! Ah! Yes! I love you, Rikku-san! I love you and your massive cock!"

"Thank you, Bushido-kun." Rikku panted as he smiled, bucking his hips back and forth. "It means a lot coming from the Blaziken that I love."

Trent watched as the two Pokemon made love, licking his lips as he pretended to fuck Bushido. His 30-inch member grew harder and harder as it unsheathed itself for the third time. The dinosaur noticed this and laughed to himself as he gently rubbed his erection.

I'll save it for those two when they get done. He thought as he continued to watched.

After recieving lots of powerful thursts from the jackal, Bushido squeezed tighter on the bed sheets as he arched his back and screamed his lover's name, cumming on both his and the jackal's waist. Rikku still kept moving in and out of the basan til he too came. He pulled himself out of the basan's entrance and rest his head on his lover's chest. Bushido smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his forehead. They lay together on the bed for a while til they heard someone enter their room as he closed the door and locked it before turning the stereo player off. They look to see that it was Trent as their eyes widened in shock and fear. Trent smirked wickedly at them as he stare at their bodies with lust-filled eyes. Silence spread through the air. Neither of the three Pokemon spoke a word. Bushido and Rikku didn't know what to do. They have been seen by the biggest bully (and the biggest pervert) in the academy. Their secret is revealed. And they would pay the ultimate price.

Trent broke the silence as he clapped his hands and said, "Good show tonight, boys. That was really hot! Feels like I'm watching a real live porno."

"T-Trent!" Bushido finally spoke as him and Rikku quickly sit up. "What are you doing here? What did you see? Have you been watching us this whole time? Answer me, damn it!"

"I was just on my way to get some shut-eye when I heard you two having fun in your room." The dinosaur explained as he laughed. "I have to say, I'm impressed! You two know how to party. I masterbate twice seeing you two in action."

Rikku blushed a bright red as tears streamed down his cheeks, feeling like a complete slut. Bushido hugged his lover as he tried to comfort him, glaring at the dinosaur with rage-filled eyes. He was digusted with Trent for watching him and his lover done what they have done. He wants to kill that prick so badly. He would beat the living shit out of him if he could.

"I swear to God", He said, "If you tell anyone about this... I'll... I'll..."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll keep this between us because I like you two." Trent reassured. "I'll pretend this whole thing never happen, if you two can do me a favor."

"What kind of a favor?"

"Two of you have a threesome with me. Just this one night."

"W-What!"

"You heard me, Bushido. I want to get into a threesome with you and Rikku. You two sucking my dick, I fuck Rikku, and then I'll fuck you. Do we have a deal?"

"No way! Forget it! We're not going to-"

"Bushido, we should do what he says." Rikku said as he stroked his lover's face.

"What!" Bushido exclaimed as he looked at his lover in shock. "But, Rikku-"

"Trent may be a bully, but he stays true to his word. If we don't do what he says, he'll tell the headmaster and we'll be kicked out of the academy for sure. We'll never be able to run a karate school of our own. Like we always talked about. Besides, it's just one night. It can't be that bad."

"I guess you're right. I don't like this, but it looks like we don't have a choice, do we?"

Rikku nuzzled his nose against his lover's cheek affectionately to cheer him up. Bushido smiled as he kissed his lover gently.

"That's a good Lucario." Trent said. "Now, you and your boyfriend need to come over here and suck me. My dick is so hard, it's killing me!"

Bushido was nervous by the size of the dinosaur's length, but Rikku gave him a reassuring smile to tell him that everything is going to be OK. They got up off the bed as they walked to Trent and sat on their knees upon the floor. Rikku swirled his tongue around the head of the dinosaur's member while Bushido licked up and down on the member repeatedly. Trent made a soft groan as he held his head back. Rikku took the whole 30-inch in his mouth as he began bobbing his head up and down on it, licking around it tensely. Bushido took one of the balls of the dinosaur's ball-sack and started sucking on it smoothly. Rikku sucked and sucked on the dinosaur's swollen length like a vaccum cleaner as Bushido start licking and sucking on the other ball of the dinosaur's ball-sack while gently squeezing the first one with his hand. Trent moaned and groaned endlessly as the two Pokemon worked on his harden member.

"...oh... ah... oh... ah... yeah... oh... I like it... ah... I like it when you two suck my cock... ah... oh... ah... you guys are good at this... oh... yeah... ah... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." The dinosaur panted through moans and groans as he bit his bottom lip. "...yeah... oh... Trent likey... ah... oh... ah... this is a dream come true... oh... yeah... ah... suck it... ah... suck it... suck it... suck it... oh... ah... oh... ah... oh... yeah... ah..."

Rikku and Bushido then switch places. Bushido swirled his tongue around the head of the dinosaur's member as he tensely licked its slit, lots of pre-cum oozing out of it. Rikku licked up and down on the dinosaur's entire length repeatedly as he traced it with a fang. Trent moaned even louder as his eyes rolled back. Bushido took the whole 30-inch in his mouth as he began bobbing his head up and down, sucking it like a super vaccum. Rikku licked and sucked on one of the balls of the ball-sack before he nibble on the other a little. Trent moaned and groaned to the intense pleasure given by the two Pokemon below him, who take turns sucking his length. The dinosaur moaned louder and louder as he grew closer to his climax.

"Ah, fuck!" He shouted as he held his head back and cum all over Bushido's and Rikku's faces. "Damn, you two are experts at blowjobs."

Trent grabbed Rikku by both shoulders and pulled him up roughly on his feet as he licked up all his own cum off the jackal's face. Then he pressed his lips against the jackal's. But Rikku didn't kiss back. His eyes flutter sightly as the dinosaur forced his tongue into his mouth, his own tongue brutally forced to wrestle with it. Trent grunt through the kiss as he stroked the jackal's back and bottom with both hands. This caused Rikku to shudder, his member growing hard as it slowly exposed itself. Something was missing in that kiss. Sure there was lust, but something else was absent, that would make this kiss special, was never to be found. Love. Bushido watched in anger and disgust as his lover was forced to kiss that sick, twisted pervert. Trent noticed this as he smirked and pushed the jackal to the floor.

"Aw, you feeling left out, Bushido?" Trent purred as he walked up towards the basan.

Bushido tried to get away from him, but the dinosaur was too strong. Trent grabbed the basan by the arm and roughly pulled him up on his feet as he licked up all the cum off the basan's face. Cold shivers run down Bushido's spine as he felt his face being violated by the dinosaur's tongue. Trent chuckled as he pulled the basan into a deep and hot French kiss. His tongue explore the basan's entire mouth as it forced its way in. Bushido shudder as he felt the dinosaur squeezed bottom. As much as he hate to admit it, it started to arouse him just as much as it did to Rikku. His own member started to grow hard as it rise from its sheath. Trent stopped kissing the basan to catch his breath as he roughly pushed the basan to the floor.

"Be a good Blaziken by giving me a bottle of lube, and make it quick!" The dinosaur commanded as he stare at a shivering Lucario. "I want to bang him first. Then it will be your turn."

Bushido glared at Trent as he growled with anger, but did as instructed to do. He grabbed the bottle of lube from his bed and handed it to the horny Tyranitar. Trent squirt some lube on his hand before he walked up to Rikku, who is laying on his back as he shiver in fear.

"Spread them!" He said sternly.

Rikku quickly spread his legs apart as he obeyed. Trent sit down comfortablly between the jackal's legs as he marveled at the jackal's tight-looking ass. He then insert a finger into the jackal's entrance as he begin moving it in and out of the jackal. Rikku shudder as he moaned softly, feeling the icy-cold lube that the dinosaur's finger is covered in. Trent chuckled as he insert another finger into the jackal's entrance, now moving in a scissor motion. Rikku moaned even louder as he shook uncontrolably. Hearing his lover's moans and groans is starting to make Bushido feel lusty.

Trent kept moving his two fingers in and out of the jackal til he hit the jackal's "sweet spot", causing Rikku to scream real loud in ecstasy as he shook violently. The dinosaur smirked as he pulled his two fingers out of the jackal. He squirt lots and lots of lube all over his harden 30-inch member til the bottle was completely empty. He toss the empty bottle aside and positioned himself to the jackal's entrance. Then he entered him in one powerful thurst. Rikku screamed loudly in a collision of pain and pleasure as the dinosaur's length went inside him completely. Trent lift the jackal's left leg up in the air as he started moving in and out of him in a repeating rhythm while still holding the leg, grunting and cursing under his breath as he felt the jackal's tight and warm ass around his monster-sized dick. Rikku screamed endlessly through his ecstastic moans and groans, pretending that his lover is fucking him. Bushido rubbed a finger around the head of his swollen length teasingly as he moaned softly, watching his lover being drown in a rapturous pool of pleasure. He started stroking his member smoothly as he continued to moan, never keeping his eyes off his lover. Trent noticed this as he smiled wickedly, still bucking his hips back and forth.

"...you know... you... can join us... Bushido... three's... a crowd..." He panted as he thurst in and out of the jackal with incredible speed, causing Rikku to moaned and groaned in pure ecstasy as his "sweet spot" keeps being hit.

Bushido couldn't take it anymore. He crawled up to his lover and kissed him passionately as he reached down to pump the jackal's harden member. Rikku moaned through the kiss as he kissed his lover back, stroking the basan's face. Bushido got on top of his lover and started rubbing his erection against his lover's endlessly as he groaned softly. Rikku moaned and screamed uncontrolably due to the mixed pleasures caused by both Bushido and Trent. Bushido pulled Rikku into a deep and passionate kiss as his tongue demand for entrance, humping the jackal's erection. Rikku obeyed as his tongue started dualing with the basan's, both Pokemon moaning through the kiss. Trent watched those two make-out as he thurst harder and harder into the jackal. All three Pokemon's moans and groans echoed throughout the room as they grew closer and closer to their climax. Rikku screamed loudly as he cum on both his and Bushido's waists. Bushido kept humping the jackal's orgasm til he too came. Rikku's walls begin to grow extremely tight around the dinosaur's 30-inch member.

"MOTHERFUCK!" Trent shouted as he cum inside the jackal.

He pulled himself out of the jackal and let go of the jackal's left leg as he just sat there, breathing heavily. A extremely large amount of cum ooze out of the jackal's entrance as it made a large, messy puddle on the carpet. Bushido and Rikku rest in each others arms as they panted deeply, overcome with a high from the orgasm.

"Wow, that was fucking awesome!" Trent exclaimed as he try to catch his breath. "You're a good fuck, Rikku. The best I had in months. I believe it's your turn, Bushido. Get up and come over here!"

Bushido quickly rose up from the floor and walked towards the dinosaur as he obeyed. Trent stood up and smirked as he pulled the basan into a hot French kiss. Then he placed the basan on all fours.

"You guys got any more lube?" The dinosaur asked as he rubbed the basan's bottom before squeezing it, making Bushido shudder.

"Y-Yes." Bushido said, still high from the orgasm. "Rikku, hurry. Get the lube. Please."

Rikku went to the desk, open a drawer, and got out a full bottle of lube before shutting the drawer back up. He then handed it to the dinosaur. Trent quickly used a ton of lube to prepare himself and the basan. He threw the bottle to the floor and grabbed the basan's hips as he positioned his harden member to the basan's entrance. Bushido closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the impact. Trent entered the basan with a mighty thurst, causing Bushido to scream extremely loud as he felt the dinosaur's entire 30-inch cock in him. When the basan was fully adjusted to his monsterous penis, Trent started bucking his hips back and forth in a repeating rhythm as he hit the basan's "sweet spot" in every thurst. Bushido moaned and groaned in ecstasy as he held his head back, his length slowly rising from its sheath. Rikku crawled up to his lover and started kissing him passionately before going down to suck on his lover's swollen length, jacking himself off. Bushido moaned even louder than before, overwhelm by mixed pleasures caused by both his lover and the dinosaur. Ecstastic moans and groans echoed throughout the room til all three Pokemon cum at once. They were completely worn out from their threesome. Trent was sleeping on Rikku's bed, exhausted from fucking both Rikku and Bushido. Bushido and Rikku are laying together on Bushido's bed. Rikku was resting in Bushido's arms, wagging his tail happily.

"After all this, I didn't get a chance to study." Bushido said as he laughed.

"Don't worry, Bushido-kun, I'll help you study for that nasty exam after we take a quick shower." Rikku said in a cheerful voice as he nuzzled his face against his lover's chest with everlasting affection.

"Thanks, Rikku-san." Bushido said as he smiled and kissed his lover on the forehead.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> All songs presented in this fanfic belong to their original owners.


End file.
